Dark Angel The Poetry Spoiler Author's Fave Lines
by JessicaMackenzie
Summary: As the tittle says, these are my fave lines...the ones I'm proud to show off, hope you guys agree with me


Disclaimer: They are not mine, they belong to Charles Eglee and James Cameron, however the words are mine and ya can't setal them!!! Pilot 

An angel has decended upon my life   
and now I might not stroll, for I can only roll, I might not know  
but I can only hope that she stays for a while.

Heat 

Between you and me, that's a secret;

she mustn't know I think about her this way.

She's not very emotional,

but I am way too much emotional for her.****

Flushed 

My angel isn't perfect.

She said so herself.

But to me, she is perfect.

Perfect in her eyes, perfect in the shakes.

**C.R.E.A.M.**

My angel came to me with a phrase;

too bad I don't work in advertisement.

C.R.E.A.M., baby, C.R.E.A.M.

Cash Rules Everything Around Me.

If she only knew that She, Baby She's

got me right where she wants me.

411 On The DL 

And even though her brother's gone.  
My baby, didn't left me behind.****

Prodigy  
  


And for a moment, I thought   
I could be a hero,   
and maybe get the kiss from the girl.  
But I could never be a hero,  
cause my angel overshadows me.  
And I could be a zero  
but as long as I have her, as I did tonight,  
I'd be more than fine with things.

  
I don't think she sees me as a man.  
Not a complete one, no, not yet.  
But I'm working, to win her heart.  
Little by little, debt by debt.  
  


Cold Comfort 

It was a choice she made, Sweetie.  
There was nothing you could do.  
She wanted to live,  
even if her freedom costs her,  
some day, some day you'll see her again.****

**Blah, Blah Woof, Woof**

She's hunted, between shadows

She's running from her past life.

She's hiding under hollow

jokes with crack lines.****

**Out**

  
But, I saw a vision.  
I saw me, in television.  
And if I was me, then who was he?  
It's my angel, she's my real mission.  
She was trying to save me.

**Red**

  
So, the guy she was supposed to save  
is the guy that made me roll,   
the guy she thought she'd put away  
and he has to live, she can't break his bones.  
And though he deserves it,  
I couldn't let her,  
because after all, the creep's a father  
and my angel and me,  
don't need our consciences to bother.

Art Attack  
  


  
My angel saved me from public humiliation.  
And my angel promised me, and I promised her  
partnership, friendship, all in that situation  
that wasn't ours. But I think she understood now  
that promises are not the words:  
but the feelings that are involved when you say them.

Rising

  
And the world returned to fine.  
And my angel, I had a surprise,  
and now, we saw each other eye to eye.  
And I told her that she was my miracle  
and I swear I wasn't cynical  
when she told me she wanted to try  
and take me on a motorcycle ride  
around town  
cuz I like to fly out, with my angel on my back.  
Yeah, I like to go fast;  
just as long as I have her there  
to catch me, just like when I fell.  
To amaze me, when it rains,  
when we play chess; when she smiles.

The Kidz Are Ai'ight  
  


It's dumb to say,  
I was more than angry;  
but for my angel, I'd swallow my pride  
in an instant, just so I can save her life  
so she can look at me with those eyes  
and I'll know for sure, she's safe.**  
  
Female Trouble**

  
I've sold part of my memories  
to the black market, but then again  
memories are not the objects;  
they exist in your mind as well.  
I've sold my memories to the devil  
for exchange of my lower self.  
I've been someone else lately,  
hopefully no one notices.  
I saw her the next day,  
my angel, but I brushed her off,  
didn't apologize for yesterday's stood up  
and left her with words still in her mouth.  
I'm sorry angel, I'm sorry, but I have to be selfish.  
I've never been before in my life,   
but I have to be it now,  
for me, for you, for the man that needs to shine out  
of this miserable and pathetic piece of skin and bones  
called the body that I own.  
  
  
I know you're worried about me,   
I thank you, and though I snap at you  
I don't mean to, I'm just, why! Why me?  
Is just too much to bear,   
one ex girlfriend, a failed attempt at happiness,  
you rob me of my heart without knowing it,  
but with you, left my manhood, well what to me is manhood.  
It is not necessary for you to pretend that you care,  
why fool someone into thinking you actually feel something,  
cause lets face it, even if you did feel something,  
I'd feel half of what you feel…cause I am half of a human being.  
  
  
Don't touch me, my male ego's bruised enough  
without having you to remind me of how weak I am.  
Yeah, it is. It has to be, other wise, why would you hang?  
And I can't stop myself from pronouncing these words:  
_is it easier for you if I'm in the chair?  
Pity, I know she pities me, she pities me because it was her fault.  
She pities me because she might be poor in the pocket, unlike me;  
but I am poor in the closeness, too many acquaintences,  
only her as a friend, and I've found out that she pities me.  
  
  
She has realized that I've taken my frustrations out on her,  
and against her will she takes me to see one of her devils,  
yeah, the doctor that will fix me is the devil that tortured her.  
And as we sit there in the car, I've realized what I've done,  
and she understood what I did, and for mere seconds   
against my wishes, the fog I've been surrounding myself with lifted;  
__You've never NOT been that to me.  
But the fog came back, and it didn't surround me, it swallowed me.  
  
And the devil rescued her own soul by saving my angel's sister  
and the devil lost her soul, to the hands of the real devil,  
the boss' of my angel's sister  
and I lost my chance of being anything but just a friend  
cause to her I'm just a half man, half a colleague,   
half everything but myself.  
  
There is nothing worth to live for, now.  
So I pull the gun out, load it, everything is set in place.  
I pull this little comma it has and it all goes away,  
I pull this little comma and my angel, I'll see you in hell.  
I pull this little comma, what's that water doing in my face?  
  
_

I come back, I don't know if I should finish what I started;  
but before I get a chance to think of finishing all or starting it all,  
my angel flew to my arms, and I knew she knows.  
And the way she crumbled at my feet,  
the way she hugged me and the way she looked at me  
I knew that what she had said, it was all true.  
My angel finally let me see that she more than cares about me.  
  
So, I face reality and put away   
what would've taken my reality away.  
I feel my angel's eyes in the back of my head,  
burning for an explanation,   
an explanation I couldn't give.  
And though she asked me about my neighbor,  
I knew she was asking about me.  
She thought I wouldn't want to talk about it,  
and she was right, what was I going to say?  
Except for the fact that I almost  
closed my eyes forever, and my angel,   
I would never ever see your face again.  
I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.  
  
**Haven  **

  
The way she looked at me, and the things she told me  
I knew she was still worried about those latter things,  
and I know she has good intentions when she tries   
to make me feel complete… I guess is one of her objectives now.

  
So we get to town, my angel has no clue.   
In her eyes, we're there to bust a few  
stress' nightmares we've been having,   
ok, so I've been having, but nonetheless,  
we're here and that's what counts.

  
And I will admit to checking her out  
in more than one occasions, but NO ONE

NO ONE CHECKS HER OUT  
without my permission, at least  
without giving her some respect  
as you do it, she isn't mine  
and I can't stop you from ogling,  
since I am guilty of that charge  
but if you're going to do it,  
make sure I'm not around.

  
I got over it, but I still felt a little bad.  
Guess my angel can take care of her own back.  
In the morning I prepared breakfast,  
surprising me, she didn't want any  
and I knew something was wrong,  
cuz if you know my angel, she's always hungry.  
But I let it slide, for her sake, not for mine.  
But I don't know, psychologically speaking  
I guess my pride needed some boosting,  
cause I kept asking her if she needed anything.  
Maybe it WAS my pride, or it was my love  
that wanted me to abide to her wishes,  
which she currently had none,  
but, hey, I still want to feel needed  
and I don't know why I suddenly snapped  
and I told her that of course she didn't need anything,  
she was female Superman.  
  
And I knew I messed up,  
but call me old fashion, I WANT TO BE THE MAN for once.  
I want to be the one she runs to for protection,  
the one she calls, when she's scared,  
the one she runs to for affection.  
But she never lets me do this for her,  
and I just wonder why?  
I mean, she threw herself at my feet,  
when she thought I would leave her life,  
and that has got to be an act of love,  
or at least something worth to hold on for.**  
  
**Shorties In Love  
**  
  
**

But she did anyways.  
And more than embarrassed,  
I felt naked,   
because what she was reading  
was more than the thruth,  
she was reading about my muse,  
she was reading about herself.

  
So I went into alter ego mode, and told her about our latest assignment,  
she went into girl mode and told me about her friend, who she saved  
and was making out with , check this, another girl.  
Now, don't get me wrong, I don't want to appear all macho pig,  
but at the same time, I didn't know how I managed to listen and tell her things  
we were supposed to do,   
as she told me how she saw making out with another girl, her "boo".  
And she said she could do many things  
_…multi task and parallel process like there's no tomorrow,  
but I don't think I'll see tomorrow, with that nice fantasy she gave me.  
  
Yeah, so I write poetry about her.  
What else would you expect?  
An angel like her deserves lyrical scratchings,  
an angel like her deserves, poems, odes, and sonnets.  
And blame me for writing,  
but blame me for her living forever.  
  
**Pollo Loco**_

But,   
she has declined my offer or help.  
What's wrong angel?  
What is it that you don't tell   
me, cause maybe I can help.  
And I swear I'll try, as hard as I can  
I'll try because, because, because I care.  
Because it kills me to see you in pain,  
because I want you to have heaven in earth.

Cause I've seen her be a little girl,  
and I've seen her be all she can be.  
But what I've seen and love the most  
is how earthly this girl can be.  
  


Blood.  
Ice.  
Fire.  
Ambition.  
Indifference.

But then again, how can I see you like this,  
when you're in my house, showered   
looking like you couldn't feel worse  
and even though you don't say the words  
I know you'd want me to hold you?  
I'd do it, just ask me to.   
Just look at me and tell me so,  
just look at me at all.**  
  
**

**I And I Am Camera**

How can you say that my angel?  
How can you say that, when I saw you shaking  
and I knew you weren't faking  
when you said you wanted me there.  
Don't say those words my angel.  
Don't take a life, or don't joke about it.  
Please, not while I'm alive,   
while I want something between  
you and me.  
I'll never stop wanting that.  
  
****

A glimmer of light woke me from my dark kingdom.  
I am no longer the King, for I have no wisdom.  
I am just a poor beggar who needs this mysterious man's help,  
or at least, where he got one of those, tell  
me cause as soon as he showed us,  
for once I played the rich spoiled kid in my brain.  
I want that.  
An exosqueleton, I want to be whole again.  
Because walking is as important  
as spending the rest of my days,  
waking up to my angel's face.  
I want to be whole again,  
and I want my angel to make me feel like I'm the man;  
  


**Meow**

And as I sit in my dark tower,  
watching the world go by,  
watching Seattle the downtrodden be.  
I sit here and realize,  
without her, I am not, I can not be me.  
  


But just tell me one thing angel…  
tell me you didn't give him your heart.  
Tell me, you didn't give him your heart,   
Like I'm about to do, to show you this…  
  
I can walk my angel, for you I can walk  
I'm a man now, _It's all right.  
You have nothing to be sorry for...or ashamed of.   
I know who you are.  
_And I swear, my angel.  
I love you for that.  
  


And the sweetest thing she has ever done for me,  
she granted me a kiss.  
And the most sweetest thing she has done for me,  
it was that it wasn't Manticore doing it,   
it was her, she was doing this, because she wanted it.  
  


And all I could do,   
so she knew I was there with her;  
I helped in every way I could.  
Even though, I wanted to tie her  
and protect her from running into a trap.  
All I could do was when she asked me _'this will wait, right?  
_And I lied and said, _we have all the time in the world._

A year ago, I was born.  
A year ago I met a girl.  
A year ago someone broke into my home,  
and a year ago, I fell in love with that girl.**  
**  
  
**And Jesus Brought A Casserole**

  
Once she wasn't here at all,  
and I saw it, how, when she left.  
and I breathed  
and I sighed  
and I sung her a lullaby.  
And I cried  
and I pained  
and I hushed her words away  
but I knew, I couldn't lose faith  
and she never told me how she felt  
but I knew it, I knew it too well.  
And my angel, fell to death.


End file.
